It is known to make double-sided textile material for outerwear purposes, such material having a cloth-like or suede-like appearance on one side and a plush surface on the other. Such material has not however, hitherto appeared on the market to any great extent in forms made according to current technology since it has serious disadvantages.
The disadvantages arise from the difficulty of making such material with the points where the pile naps are tied in satisfactorially concealed from view. Attempts have been made to cover the tying-in points by measures such as vigorously "roughening" the non-plush surface, lining with covering sheets or Velveton (velveteen), or applying coatings of, for example, polyvinyl chloride or polyurethane. With these procedures, however, the textile "handle" and the "fall" of the material generally suffer.
Attempts have also been made to cover the pile nap tying-in points in a bonding manner with the aid of strongly "floating" threads on the non-plush side of the fabric. These measures resulted, however, in insufficient nap strength, a disadvantage that occurs especially in the case of fairly long pile yarns.